The Days Before the War
by UchihaDiana
Summary: [Continuidad distinta][Conjunto de drabbles]. El castillo Weiswolf, sumido en el silencioso bosque, a veces vivía sus propios días de tranquilidad. Los días antes de la guerra. Los días que Akito y Leila debían aprovechar. [Akito/Leila][Capítulo 6].
1. Campo de batalla

[Reedición 2014]

Akito y Leila, rocks!

**Aclaraciones:** Code Geass ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Estudio Sunrise y diseño de CLAMP. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Reviews?

* * *

><p><strong>The Days Before the War<strong>

Tras su llegada al puesto del Ejército de Varsovia los otros soldados se habían dedicado a mirarlos mientras susurraban sin disimulo. Un piloto Eleven acompañando a una chica Europea. Inmediatamente habían sido reconocidos como miembros de la Unidad W-0.

_El cebo desechable para las misiones._

Leila soltó un suspiro cansado deseando que llegara el momento en el que pudiera descansar. Desafortunadamente el campamento sólo le había dado dos tiendas pequeñas. Lo que era problemático para ella.

—Lo sentimos, Comandante Leila Malkal —se disculpó otro soldado mirándola apenado—, el campamento no cuenta con suficientes tiendas. Le sugiero comparta una de las que le fueron asignadas con algún miembro de su unidad.

—Entiendo… —musitó resignada—. Gracias.

El soldado, de aparente menor rango que el de ella, hizo una seña para después retirarse del lugar. Una vez que Leila se cercioró de estar sola, suspiró cansada.

—Tendré que decirle a la Oficial Kosaka —se dijo.

—Comandante, ¿olvida que ella también intentó matarla? —le dijeron.

Rápidamente la Comandante se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el inexpresivo rostro del Teniente Hyuga que parecía inspeccionarla.

—Pero… eso seguro fue porque estaban nerviosos por la operación —replicó. Akito sólo suspiró resignado.

—El hecho es que, por el motivo que fuera, la atacaron. Su vida estuvo en peligro, Comandante —respondió serio. Leila torció los labios de inmediato, a sabiendas de que ante eso no podría volver a replicar—. Considero que por su propia seguridad es mejor que se mantenga cerca de mí —añadió luego de un par de segundos.

—Teniente… ¿qué intenta decir? —preguntó sonrosada.

Por supuesto sabía a lo que él se refería con sus palabras, pero no había podido evitar formular la pregunta de cualquier manera.

—Compartamos una de las tiendas —dijo con simplicidad—, de ése modo podré estar atento a usted. Aunque si no lo desea puede negarse, no me importa.

—No, me parece que es una buena idea —respondió apresurada, aún así intentando aparentar seriedad.

Ambos soldados comenzaron a caminar en completo silencio hacia las tiendas que les había cedido el campamento. Durante un momento Leila dirigió su vista hacia el rostro de Akito, mirándolo con cierta duda. Imprudentemente había tocado el tema del su hermano, y el Teniente no había respondido precisamente bien.

Su mano aún le dolía…

—Comandante, sino mira al frente tropezará —comentó Akito devolviéndola a la realidad.

—Ti-tiene razón —sonrió avergonzada—. Lo siento.

—Por cierto —volvió a sonar la voz del peliazul mientras miraba de reojo—, ¿cómo está su mano? —inquirió con un ápice de arrepentimiento.

—Está bien… sólo fue un apretón —respondió ella sobándola inconscientemente.

Varios minutos atrás, cuando detrás de unas tiendas hablaban de Shin Hyuga, Akito había tomado la mano de Leila apretándola con suficiente fuerza, y soltándola sólo después de escuchar algunos quejidos de dolor de la rubia.

Luego de eso se había alejado dejándola sola.

—Perdóneme.

—No tiene que disculparse —respondió Leila apurada—, fue mi culpa por entrometerme en sus asuntos personales.

Akito la miró fijamente durante algunos segundos, para después simplemente regresar la mirada al frente. Leila por su parte decidió imitarlo. El resto del camino hacia la tienda prosiguió en absoluto silencio.

Una vez que ambos entraron en la tienda, dos pequeñas camas a simple vista duras, un pequeño mueble para hacer anotaciones y una vieja silla de madera los recibieron.

Inmediatamente el Teniente decidió recostarse en una de las camas mirando hacia la pared de metal. Leila en tanto apagó las luces de la tienda dejando solamente una lámpara de luz amarillenta que apenas si la alumbraba sobre el mueble, después jaló la vieja silla. Luego de unos minutos Akito se dio la vuelta encontrando a la rubia que escribía en un pequeño libro de pastas cafés.

—Comandante, ¿planea redactar su informe ahora? —preguntó con voz cansada.

—No es mi informe, es un diario —contestó apenada—. Discúlpeme por molestarlo cuando sé que está cansado —añadió después.

—No importa —respondió él volviéndose a dar la vuelta.

Leila apenas si sonrió antes de regresar la mirada a su pequeño diario.

_Calendario Revolucionario, año 228. Pradial._

_Lanzamiento del Chariot de Apolo._

_La operación fracasó. La ciudad bielorrusa de Slonim fue tomada por el Ejército de Britannia. Mi intervención en ésta operación también fue un fracaso._

_Aún así, en medio de tanto negativismo, afortunadamente todos logramos sobrevivir._

_En estos momentos me encuentro en el campamento del Ejército de Varsovia compartiendo una pequeña y nada cálida tienda con el Teniente Hyuga._

_La posibilidad de que la guerra termine algún día parece cada vez más un sueño inalcanzable._

_Hoy estoy en el frente de batalla, pero mañana, me pregunto, ¿dónde estaré?_


	2. Reunión

¡Holaaa! Lamento la tardanza :33

Tengo una montaña de tarea que parece no disminuir, así que he estado inactiva en casi todos los fandoms.

Hay una personita que leyó y comentó el primer drabble, **kaisafesadness**, ¡muchísimas gracias por tu review! Créeme que si no hubieras comentado quizá hubiera tardado años en actualizar. Aunque bueno, en realidad yo soy lenta en actualizar, pero si no me motivan me vuelvo más lenta. xD

Y bueno, lamentablemente la tarea no se hace sola, así que me voy. Espero les guste el drabble.

Reviews Please!

* * *

><p><strong>The Days Before the War<strong>

**Chap. 2**

A su regreso al territorio Europeo, el General Smilas le había pedido atender a una reunión en el centro de París. Los políticos inversionistas del ejército habían decidido organizarla con urgencia, preocupados por la operación fallida de Slonim y el avance de Britannia en la conquista de territorios. Y Leila, como Comandante de la Unidad de Ataque W-0, debía estar presenta para rendir su informe.

–Lleva a tu guardaespaldas también –le recordó el General.

Luego de asentir con un rostro preocupado a las palabras de su superior, Leila regresó al castillo Weiswolf.

Inmediatamente recorrió con la vista los alrededores del jardín, encontrándose al Teniente bajo la sombra de un árbol. De manera automática intentó acercarse a él sin hacer ruido, sin embargo, el tacón de sus botas la delató.

–Buenos días, Comandante Malkal.

–Bu-Buenos días, Teniente –respondió nerviosa.

Akito dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a la rubia.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó.

–No… bueno, sí –balbuceó ella–. El General Smilas me informó que hay una junta con políticos para revisar el avance de nuestro ejército. Requieren mi presencia allí también.

–¿Hay algo malo en eso? –preguntó tranquilo. La rubia pestañeó un par de veces, había esperado otro tipo de respuesta, al menos una más interesada.

–No, es sólo que… me dijo que llevara a mi guardaespaldas –respondió algo decepcionada.

–Entiendo, asistiré con usted –finalizó él levantándose del césped después de breves segundos.

–Lamento la molestia –se disculpó inconscientemente la Comandante.

O-o-O

La junta celebrada la misma noche en la capital parisina fue un ataque más para la Unidad Wyvern. Los reproches hacia Leila no se hicieron esperar ni un minuto. La misión había sido un completo derroche de dinero que no había fructificado en algo. Britannia seguía avanzando hacia ellos.

El Teniente que había estado presente en la junta en absoluto silencio miró a su Comandante, su rostro de desesperación por no poder defender a su Unidad de los ataques que hacían contra ellos. Instintivamente entrecerró la mirada observando a todos los políticos y militares reunidos.

Totalmente abatida la rubia abordó un coche, bajo la mirada de Akito reflejada en el espejo retrovisor.

–A final de cuentas, nos culpan por el fallo de la operación… –murmuró ella.

–Es más cómodo para ellos culpar a otros que asumir su propia culpa –le comentó el Teniente.

–Supongo que es verdad –asintió mirando las lámparas de las calles.

_Calendario Revolucionario, Año 228. Pradial._

_Junta Militar en París._

_Quiero creer que entiendo completamente el nerviosismo del que somos presa fácil._

_Britannia está cada vez más cerca de nuestro territorio._

_Hasta el momento hemos podido refrenar su avance, pero me pregunto por cuánto tiempo más podremos seguir así. Los soldados cada día pierden la poca fe que les queda. "La paz" cada día se vuelve un poco más fantasiosa e inalcanzable._

_No sabemos que nos deparará el mañana por eso somos temerosos a él._

_Es parte de la naturaleza humana temer a lo desconocido. Nosotros tememos al futuro incierto._

–Comandante –la llamó Akito. Leila apartó la vista de la ventana del auto para dirigirla al espejo retrovisor.

–Dígame... –respondió entre confusa y expectante.

–Le aseguro que mataré a ése hombre –declaró volviendo la mirada al frente. La rubia se llevó una mano al pecho mirándolo con preocupación–, borraré el obstáculo que hay en el camino por usted.

–Teniente... –susurró apenas.

_Todos sentimos miedo, pero él parece ser la excepción. A veces me pregunto qué tiene en mente... Akito Hyuga._


	3. Tumbas

Reviews? Pleeease! :C

* * *

><p><strong>The Days Before the War<strong>

**Chap. 3**

Leila se revolvió incómoda entre las sábanas de su cama. Habían pasado pocos días del Lanzamiento del Chariot en el territorio bielorruso. Pocos días de su rotunda operación fallida.

Un suave suspiró salió de sus labios, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Lentamente se incorporó sobre la cama inspeccionando la habitación apenas iluminada por la luz que se filtraba en el ventanal. La luz de la Luna ésa noche era azul, de un tono casi espectral.

Inmediatamente cruzó los brazos con escepticismo. Nunca había creído en las historias de fantasmas, ni siquiera cuando en los primeros días Klaus había intentado convencerla de que el castillo estaba embrujado.

Aunque… el cementerio en lo profundo del bosque ayudaba a cualquier relato de terror.

Una opresión en el pecho la hizo llevarse una mano hasta él, arrugando la tela de su camisón. El sentimiento de culpa la embargaba otra vez. Rápido atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a su despacho en el cuarto contiguo, tomó la chaqueta del uniforme que descansaba en el respaldo de su silla y después salió.

Luego de que Leila llegara al cementerio, estando frente a las tumbas de los soldados caídos, el frío soplo del viento la había obligado a abrazarse. El bosque estaba cubierto de una densa niebla, apenas iluminada por algunas luciérnagas que revoloteaban entre ella. La rubia solamente utilizaba un viejo candil para alumbrarse el camino.

Fugazmente el recuerdo de Akito colocando piedras como tumbas para sus compañeros pasó por su cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho —habló con voz arrepentida—, no puedo escucharlos… pero quizá ustedes a mí sí. Hace unos días salimos al campo de batalla… la operación fracasó pero afortunadamente todos regresamos con vida —comenzó a narrar—. Lamento que con ustedes no fuera así… por mi falta de carácter permití que el Comandante Anou cambiara la operación de último momento… realmente les ofrezco una disculpa.

Era obvio que nadie le respondería, sólo los grillos cantando entre la hierba. Un par de segundos después todos fueron silenciados por las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba. Instintivamente Leila se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, alarmada por el mismo sonido.

No creía en las historias de fantasmas, pero sí en las personas vivas.

—Comandante Malkal —le hablaron.

Prontamente el rostro de Akito comenzó a hacerse visible entre la niebla.

—Aki… Teniente Hyuga —respiró agitada la rubia—, me asustó —dijo mirándolo con reproche.

—Disculpe —respondió con un tono intrigado. Luego frunció el ceño confuso—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué hace aquí?

—Yo… quise venir a visitarlos —contestó mientras veía las lápidas—. Me pareció… injusto regresar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Ya veo —suspiró él pasándole por un lado para acercarse más a las tumbas. Durante algunos minutos ninguno dijo nada más—. Ellos parecen felices.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí —le sonrió.

Leila entreabrió sus ojos color lavanda, el fuego del candil no era suficiente para iluminarlo todo, pero era suficiente para ver la sonrisa del Teniente. Ésa sonrisa que era distinta a las demás. No era ni triste ni sádica… era una simple sonrisa.

—Me alegra —le sonrió ella de vuelta.

Una pequeña gota salió por uno de sus lagrimales. Estaba feliz por él también.


	4. Enfermedad

[Aniversario 6 años]

Parece que no soy populars aquí. Comments? Pleeease!

* * *

><p><strong>The Days Before the War<strong>

**Chap. 4**

El castillo Weiswolf sumido en lo profundo de un silencioso bosque a veces vivía sus propios días comunes de tranquilidad.

La Comandante Malkal entró al Cuarto de Operaciones con la puntualidad que la caracterizaba. Su largo cabello rubio, perfectamente acomodado con dos moños a los lados, ondeaba a cada paso que daba; su impecable uniforme sin una sola arruga, relucía, y el tacón de sus botas hacía eco en el lugar. La sola presencia de Leila era imponente.

Sin embargo ésa mañana su andar era tambaleante, su mirada era decaída y su piel era de un blanco pálido.

—¿Leila? —la llamó Anna con preocupación.

La rubia apenas había logrado voltear a ver a su amiga de la infancia cuando su vista se nubló completamente, haciéndola caer.

—¡Leila!

O-o-O

Akito caminó con cierto desinterés por los pasillos del castillo. Si bien le había parecido extraño que lo citaran dentro y no en los lugares comunes, tendía a recordar que la Comandante misma le parecía una mujer extraña, lo que podía explicar el punto de reunión. Una vez que dobló la última esquina para llegar al lugar, una mujer de largos cabellos lavandas le sonrió recibiéndolo.

Discretamente los ojos azules del Teniente miraron alrededor, no ubicando a Leila ahí cerca.

—Capitana Clement —habló enarcando una ceja—, ¿fue usted la que me mandó llamar?

—Sí. Siento haberlo llamado aquí, Teniente —le sonrió juntando sus manos con pena. Él simplemente la observó esperando—. La verdad, quiero que lleves esto a la habitación de Leila —le explicó señalándole una bandeja con comida humeante en un mueble tras de ella.

El peliazul torció el cuello en respuesta, ladeando solamente un poco la cabeza, intrigado por la petición de la mujer.

—¿Le ocurrió algo a la Comandante? —preguntó interesado.

—Leila ha estado trabajando tan duro que olvidó cuidarse de sí misma —comenzó Anna riendo con sutileza—. Ésta mañana se sintió enferma, así que la Doctora Randall la mandó a descansar —le informó por fin—, aunque de verdad me preocupé cuando de repente colapsó…

Los ojos del Eleven se ensancharon un poco.

—Como todos estamos ocupados no podemos ir a cuidar de ella.

—Entiendo.

—Y como estás en _espera_, ¿sería una molestia que la vigiles mientras? —le sonrió Anna juntando sus manos a modo de súplica.

—No me molesta —suspiró silenciosamente.

La Capitana sonrió ampliamente, entregándole de inmediato la bandeja en las manos.

O-o-O

Un par de golpes fuera de la habitación hicieron que Leila se incorporara lentamente de la cama. Luego de que uno de los subordinados de Oscar Hamel la escoltara hasta la puerta de la recamara, no había vuelto ver a nadie.

—"_Seguro que es Anna"_ —pensó suspirando—. Adelante.

La puerta pesada se abrió con normalidad, dando paso al Teniente que cargaba la bandeja.

—Disculpe, Comandante Malkal —dijo.

—¡Te-Teniente Hyuga! —chilló ella cubriéndose lo más que pudiera con las sábanas.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó él inexpresivo, mirándola fijamente.

—N-nada. E-estoy bien —negó sonrojada sin dejar de taparse—. ¿Qué le trae aquí? —inquirió.

—La Capitana Clement me pidió que le dejara esto y que la vigilara —le respondió, dejándole la bandeja en el mueble al lado de la cama.

—Anna se preocupa demasiado por mí —se quejó—. Disculpe las molestias, Teniente. Ya puede retirarse.

—No —declinó de inmediato—. Tengo que cumplir con las órdenes de la Capitana.

—Pero… —balbuceó la rubia. Akito sólo le dirigió una mirada seria—. Entiendo, respetaré sus órdenes —suspiró derrotada.

Con un poco de dificultad, por la sábana que insistía en que la cubriera, Leila tomó la bandeja de comida aún humeante. Akito por su parte decidió permanecer recargado sobre la puerta de la habitación, observándola fijamente en silencio.

—Por favor tome asiento donde guste, Teniente —lo incitó ella—. Me pone nerviosa —añadió en voz baja, aunque no lo suficiente para él.

Él obedeció sin decir nada, sentándose en el taburete antiguo situado al pie de la cama, dándole la espalda. Leila pestañeó un par de veces, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse poco a poco. Posiblemente era porque había enfermado, porque una noche antes había salido al bosque sin abrigarse correctamente.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando dejó de escucharse el ruido de la bandeja, Akito volteó el rostro. Casi instantáneamente su usual expresión desinteresada cambió un poco. En algún punto la Comandante había caído dormida, así como también había caído la sábana que tanto aferraba a sí misma.

—Conque era eso —rió divertido.

Los blancos y delgados brazos de Leila, junto con la tela rosada y transparente de su camisón para dormir, habían quedado al descubierto.


	5. Simulación

¡Ta-dah, miren quién ha regresado! *corazones, confeti*

En ningún momento pensé en dejar esto abandonado. Sólo mis compromisos escolares son demasiado rudo-exigentes.

En fin, gente bonita, agradezco infinitamente sus reviews. Los amodoro~~ ¡Más reviews!

Ps. Debido a los sucesos de la OVA 3, la continuidad que siguen estos drabbles será otra. **#SPOILER!** Básicamente, los eventos aquí narrados suponen que no se quedaron un mes en Varsovia ni fueron al campamento de las gitanas. Lean bajo entendimiento. Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>The Days Before the War<strong>

**Chap. 5**

_2010 a.t.b. Japón pierde sus derechos como nación, colonizada como Área 11. En los años posteriores el Sacro Imperio de Britannia dedica sus esfuerzos a la conquista del territorio de sus dos fuerzas opositoras: la Federación China y la Unión Europea._

_Aproximadamente el 50% del territorio mundial se encuentra bajo la dictadura del Imperio Británico._

_La población es consciente de la guerra que se avecina, sin embargo, muchos aún son incapaces de actuar._

_Fragmento del diario de L. von Breisgau._

ɞ

La Capitana Clement se abrazó a sí misma con un gesto de preocupación marcado en el rostro.

Tras un mes las tropas enemigas no habían avanzado más allá de los límites de su propio territorio. Las hipótesis alrededor del cese de los ataques resultaron varias; desde la construcción de una nueva arma de sakuradite de gran alcance, hasta los disturbios provocados en el Área 11 posteriores a la ejecución del terrorista Zero.

La aparente calma en la que vivía la capital parisina se sentía extraña.

—¿Cómo está? —la voz de la Comandante se escuchó repentinamente a la entrada de la habitación.

Chloe e Hilda sonrieron a la par, separando la mirada de los datos del Alexander Type-02.

—Bien, "boss" —respondieron animosas—. La velocidad ha aumentado en comparación. También aumentó un 6% la reacción de los nuevos drones.

Leila sonrió un poco más con la noticia. Sinceramente, aquello era más de lo que esperaba.

—Leila… —la voz preocupada de Anna la nombró—, ¿por qué insistes en seguir con las simulaciones del Alexander?

Un silencio pasajero se situó en la sala.

—Pienso que es importante mejorar mis habilidades como piloto —respondió con un timbre confuso.

—Pero… ni siquiera tienes datos de batalla —su amiga murmuró desviándole la vista por un instante—; quiero decir, ocupaste salir para operar los drones. No es necesario que vuelvas a irte, ¿no es así?

—Es verdad que asistí a la operación con ése propósito —un suspiro salió de los labios de la rubia—, pero no pude utilizar a los drones debidamente, todos fueron destruidos por los Knightmare enemigos. Únicamente serví como un estorbo para el Teniente Hyuga.

Anna pestañeó un par de veces con asombro, el rostro de Leila de repente lucía una inusual vergüenza.

Por supuesto la idea de ser una carga para los demás no era del agrado de Leila, e inevitablemente Anna había sido testigo de sus reacciones en aquellas ocasiones de la infancia; la hija adoptiva de la familia Malcal solía ponerse seria. Más no avergonzada de ésa forma. _Ésa forma_.

—¿El Teniente…? —repitió por inercia.

—Él tuvo que protegerme debido a mi inexperiencia en el campo de batalla —asintió sonrojada por la vergüenza—, por eso es importante que aprenda a pilotar el Alexander —añadió.

—Leila… ¿acaso tú…?

Su pregunta quedó inconclusa debido al sonido de pasos que se aproximaban a la sala.

—La Comandante Malcal no es un estorbo como dice —interrumpieron.

En el marco de la entrada, Akito observaba imperturbable a las dos mujeres. Chloe soltó una risita traviesa tras ver el rostro confuso de ambas mujeres.

—Akito, ¿estás aquí para ver las mejoras del Alexander? —inquirió Hilda tranquilamente.

—Sí.

—Teniente —Anna le llamó expectante. Akito y Leila la voltearon a ver—, ¿entonces Leila hizo algo bien?

Leila pegó un pequeño brinquito en su lugar, aún más avergonzada. Le intrigaba saber cómo respondería.

—Cayó entre unos árboles y le dispararon —fue la respuesta.

—¡Te-Teniente Hyuga! —atinó a chillar.

—Básicamente, en la misión no hizo nada que fuera relevante —continuó—, pero eso no significa que sea un estorbo.

—¡E-entiendo! —respondió Leila con rapidez—, continuaré las prácticas para que eso no se vuelva a repetir —finalizó encaminándose apresurada a la salida.

Anna observó con asombro el repentino cambio actitudinal de su amiga; al cabo de unos segundos suspiró con un poco más de alivio. _Leila en verdad estaba enamorada._


	6. Ayano

En cuestión de días tendremos la maravillosa OVA final. ¿Alguien más que esté emocionado? :')

Mientras yo, aún tengo al menos cuatro drabbles más que escribir de continuidad distinta, así que todavía tenemos para rato.

¡Agradecimientos a todas las personas que dejaron reviews! ¿Comentarios? :)

* * *

><p><strong>The days before the war<strong>

**#6**

Durante el transcurso de las operaciones, la relación con los nuevos oficiales había mejorado de forma significativa. Ryou parecía empatizar con Akito a su manera, lo mismo que Yukiya; la única que se comportaba diferente con él, era Ayano.

_Se ponía extraña cuando hablaban._

Leila se hundió en la bañera luego de pensar eso.

A ella la llamaban por su nombre, sin ningún honorífico. Pero sus tratos eran más amistosos e incluso si se ponía optimista, hasta un poco protectores. Leila era torpe haciendo determinadas labores, por eso habían empezado a cuidar de ella.

ɞ

—Oye, Leila —Ayano habló con voz pensativa—, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

Las dos estaban en el jardín del castillo, tomando té; a Ayano le gustaba el té verde tradicional y a Leila le gustaba probar cosas nuevas.

La rubia se sonrojó con la pregunta.

—N-no.

— ¿Entonces por qué balbuceas? —replicó la morena.

—La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa —Leila contestó, aparentando—, ¿acaso tú estás enamorada de alguien?

Ayano se sonrojó, todavía más que Leila misma.

—No sé si estoy enamorada o no —respondió, en voz baja mientras jugaba con sus manos—, quería consultar con alguien de experiencia. Ése tipo me causa demasiada intriga —murmuró al final.

La Comandante la miró de forma intensa.

—Lamento no serte de ayuda —le dio un sorbo a su té. Luego meditó—, Ayano-san, ¿puedo saber por quién es que sientes algo?

— ¿Eh? —la aludida saltó en su lugar—, n-no es alguien que conozcas.

— ¿No será… el Teniente Hyuga?

Su garganta se resecó de inmediato, había hecho _la_ pregunta.

— ¡L-Leila! —replicó avergonzada. Después sólo bufó—, ¿tú qué sientes por él?

—Tampoco sé cómo clasificarlo —sus ojos observaron su taza de té, humeante aún—, él parece tan triste y solitario, me gustaría que se integre a nosotros y que nos vea como una familia. Quiero protegerlo, eso es.

—Vaya —Ayano le sonrió de forma cálida.

Ayano entreabrió los labios, pronunciando otras palabras. Leila pestañeó un par de veces, con el rostro completamente enrojecido.

ɞ

Los días siguientes habían sido de relativa tranquilidad. Las tropas enemigas habían cesado fuego, el ejército europeo en tanto se dedicaba a reforzar su defensa y a planear las siguientes operaciones. El castillo Weiswolf estaba en silencio.

—Mejoraste, Leila —Anna le sonrió a su amiga que salía de la cabina de simulación.

—Aún no soy buena —replicó suspirando.

—Al menos no te volverás a estrellar con los árboles —comentó divertida.

—Eso no es gracioso, Anna —Leila hizo una expresión infantil, sin poderlo evitar.

—A todo esto, ¿dónde están los oficiales? Tienen simulación también.

—Probablemente fuera —respondió—, iré a buscarlos.

ɞ

Los tres oficiales estaban en el jardín, Akito estaba con ellos también. Leila los contempló antes de acercarse. Por el alboroto que escuchaba, aparentemente molestaban al último por su desagrado por el pescado crudo.

_Lucían felices._ Las últimas palabras de su conversación con Ayano resonaron en su cabeza. Un simple enamoramiento habría pasado con el tiempo, pero aquello no podía ser, no era posible ni aceptable.

"_Leila, yo creo que eso es amar"_

Lentamente se acercó hasta ellos, sonriéndoles.

—Oh, Leila —Ryou la saludó.

—Chloe e Hilda los están esperando —dijo, fingiendo un regaño. Pero su voz siempre era dulce—, tienen simulación.

—La Comandante sonó como una mamá —Yukiya rió divertido, levantándose del césped.

La rubia respingó apenada.

—N-no quise sonar así… —movió las manos frente a sí.

—No le tomes importancia a lo que dice Yukiya —Ayano se rió, molestando a su compañero.

—Ni a lo que dice Ayano —arremetió.

Los tres oficiales avanzaron mientras discutían entre sí. Leila observó a Akito de reojo, sonrojándose de inmediato; después negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Sucede algo, Comandante?

—No —le sonrió—, no es nada, Teniente.

Leila se iba a casar en cuestión de tiempo. Amar a otro, no era posible.


End file.
